Oh, Mr Treize
by Andia
Summary: The thoughts of a girl in the GW rpg on talkcity.com. A girl returns to talk to her commander, and walks away with nothing to hide.


This is from an RPG on http://www.talkcity.com that I and my friends did about Gundam Wing.   
There is no Dorothy and No Peace Million. There was a Trowa and Relena but I didn't mention   
them in this. Basically it was my character's (Andia's) thoughts as she visited the grave of   
Trieze and reflected on the battle.  
  
Background: Trieze is dead and the Oz forces have fallen into the hands of a girl named Andia,   
a soldier Mr. Trieze chose as his heir. She has now taken control of the Preventor and has led   
her men to help peace and Ms. Relena Peacecraft. Duo was assassinated by an angry colonist,   
who soon met his own end. But Lady Une, who was thought dead, is back and now wants control of   
Oz's forces and the Preventor. Andia worries about giving Oz's forced to Lady Une because of her   
ruthless actions. These are Andia's thoughts on the matter.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing but Andia is my character. This is from an RPG so the actions   
are not those happening in Gundam Wing, so please do not believe that these actions ever took place   
in Gundam Wing.  
  
  
Oh, Mr. Trieze  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
A lone figure bent beside the gravestone, a single red rose tightly grasped in her hand as though   
afraid to let go of it. As if she were to let go, all her memories would be swept away with the wind,   
leaving her even more hallow and empty then she was now. If such was possible anyway.  
  
"Mr. Trieze, even now I can not mourn your death. You died honorably and the way you wanted. It was   
Beautiful. Beautiful like the roses you loved so dearly. The soft petals of mercy and the thorns of   
pain. Now that Duo is gone....those thorns have blocked the petals of mercy from my soul. Oh Trieze,   
why did you believe I was fit to lead Oz, why me of all people?  
  
"Lady Une....she believes that we can only achieve peace through force. I shall never allow that ideal   
to stand! We can't have another war because of her actions. We need to achieve our ideals through peace   
or there will be a need for more useless blood shed. A need for more lost souls to meet in the battle field   
and fight only because that's all they know how to do.  
  
" Trieze, I can feel another war coming. The feeling of dread has found its way into me and I'm not sure I   
can allow Lady Une to take control now. When the battle has ended, I would be glad to hand over the Oz's   
forces to Lady Une. But even though you trusted her so much, for now I can not allow her to take control.   
Please forgive my actions."  
  
Andia sighed. "Oh Trieze, I feel so empty. It is close to the one year anniversary of that fateful day, but   
I can still remember it so clearly. I set off with Quatre towards the battle, and soon we both took your side   
as we destroyed Mobile doll after mobile doll. I tried my hardest to protect you and Quatre at the same time,   
along with Oz's men. Zechs...he fought against us. I almost felt like I could kill that man for his ruthlessness,   
but I promised we would only killed pilot-less dolls. And I knew better then to strike out against him. You   
helped me calm myself and fight to protect our men from advancing dolls.  
  
"Heero showed up and began to fight Zechs, leaving only the mobile dolls to destroy our soldiers. And so soon did   
Wufei come, setting darkness into my soul. I knew I had to let you fight him but something inside of me said to   
protect you, to keep you from harm. So I destroyed any Mobile dolls trying to interrupt the battle and watched as   
you met your fate.  
  
"In the end you sent that one transmission to me, and I remember your words so well. I had to struggle to keep myself   
from crying. Lady Andia, you said, I leave Oz to you now. I know you'll protect the men of Oz to the best of your   
ability, but please do not mourn. Achieve your ideals, ma' lady. With that you left me all alone.  
  
"I had never really liked Wufei. In fact the first time we met he tried to kill me for getting in his way. But even   
when he killed you, I didn't feel anymore hatred towards him then I did before. I was happy that he gave you the death   
you deserved. But still I would have done anything for it to have been me in that suit instead of you.  
  
"I fought until the end of the battle, leading the troops into the bloodshed in your glory. I tried to save all the men   
I could and those I could not, I remembered. Each name, just as you had, drilled into my soul for eternity. Trieze, how   
could you stand it? I can't stop thinking about those men. Their families, their friends and their dreams all yanked away   
with the pull of a trigger by some emotionless and pitiless doll.  
  
"Well I guess it's time. I must depart for now. But Trieze," Andia watched his grave, the words blurring to form an image of   
him and Andia smiled ever so slightly. "I made you a promise didn't I? To protect my ideals and achieve peace with out force.   
Well I never break a promise, and I haven't yet."  
  
She stood and walked away, leaving behind the simple red rose and memories of the past. But this time, she did not feel so   
empty. "I haven't broken it yet." 


End file.
